Conventionally, a pump to be used in a pool is operable at a finite number of predetermined speed settings (e.g., typically high and low settings). Typically these speed settings correspond to the range of pumping demands of the pool at the time of installation. Factors such as the volumetric flow rate of water to be pumped, the total head pressure required to adequately pump the volume of water, and other operational parameters determine the size of the pump and the proper speed settings for pump operation. Once the pump is installed, the speed settings typically are not readily changed to accommodate changes in the pool conditions and/or pumping demands.
Conventionally, it is also typical to equip a pumping system for use in a pool with auxiliary devices, such as a heating device, a chemical dispersion device (e.g., a chlorinator or the like), a filter arrangement, and/or an automation device. Often, operation of a particular auxiliary device can require different pump performance characteristics. For example, operation of a heating device may require a specific water flow rate or flow pressure for correct heating of the pool water. It is possible that a conventional pump can be manually adjusted to operate at one of a finite number of speed settings in response to a water demand from an auxiliary device. However, adjusting the pump to one of the settings may cause the pump to operate at a rate that exceeds a needed rate, while adjusting the pump to another setting may cause the pump to operate at a rate that provides an insufficient amount of flow and/or pressure. In such a case, the pump will either operate inefficiently or operate at a level below that which is desired.
Thus, operation of the pump at particular performance characteristics could optimize energy consumption. For example, two-way communication between the pool pump and various auxiliary devices could to permit the pump to alter operation in response to the various performance characteristics required by the various auxiliary devices. Therefore, by allowing the pool pump to communication with the various auxiliary devices, the pump could satisfy the demand for water while optimizing the overall system energy consumption.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a pump that could be readily and easily adapted to communicate with various auxiliary devices to provide a suitably supply of water at a desired pressure to pools having a variety of sizes and features. Further, the pump should be responsive to a change of conditions (i.e., a clogged filter or the like), user input instructions, and/or communication with the auxiliary devices.